Broken Blade The Alternate Story
by Maistyria
Summary: This is a revision of the original story of Break Blade/Broken Blade. Get excited for a war story that is lit with drama, romance, friendship, adventure, fantasy, mecha and more. Rated T for language, fighting and death.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

Hi everyone. So I have some points to clear first before you read the story-Please take a bit of time and read this first...

1. I do not own Broken Blade, Yunosuke Yoshinaga does.

2. My story follows the original story line only up to a certain point, but after that point—the story is completely fictional and made up from my imagination. If you haven't read the manga or watched the anime movies at all (don't worry)—the introduction will give you a summary as to where my story begins and how things get started (basically the starting point—so really the introduction is the only part that actually comes from the original story). If you have read the manga/movies then introduction will be a little bit of a refresher but coming close to the end of the introduction—you will probably notice the differences compared to the original story.

3. Okay, well this is my alternate revision of Broken Blade/Break Blade (the name is up to you to choose what you want to call it—for me I'm simply going with Broken Blade). So with this story, most of the cast from the original story will appear in it, and there is no revival of characters who've died in the story which is mentioned in the introduction, plus some roles of original characters will be changed (especially the roles of the characters from Orlando, and the entire role of the nation in the remainder of the story will be completely different compared to the manga/movies. However, their involvement at the beginning of the story and how the war started will be exactly the same as the manga/movies.)

4. To clear up some potential confusion, I will be mentioning in the story at some point as possible dialogue about how the war started, Orlando's involvement, the three conditions given to Krisna for surrender, and maybe more. All of these will be taken from the original story, but it will be quite simple and not that detailed compared to how it was explained in the manga/movies. So if you don't know and want to know about it more in-depth, then try wikipedia or something. It might explain it in more detail, but I'm not going to go into it because it is not that important in my story.

5. Since this is a completely new created story—there will be addition of new characters as well. Some play quite a minor role, but the most important addition is the new main female lead/couple for the main hero of the story. Also, there are additions of places, areas, terrains, forts, etc that are completely made up and not from the manga/movies at all. Plus, there will be changes to certain other facts such as the number of soldiers/golems/army sizes and more.

6. I'm going to be straight-forward here, but (in my personal opinion) I didn't think the original story was that great on the romance. In my story, there will be an absolutely different heading for all the romantic relationships, which for those who may be fans of the original coupling may not like, but I promise no one will be trashed and you will like how it goes in terms of love. Or not, but don't complain or be mean about it because this story is not based on romance. I'm only adding it in because love always spices up the story, and I hope that everyone will like how it goes for every character. So again, please do not write to me saying things like: 'but in the manga/movies he really does love her or blah blah blah'—this is not the manga/movies. (Just a heads up because comments like those are like a pet-peeve of mine)

7. Now, I bet those who are reading these notes must be thinking that I'm pretty anal-retentive, but I just want to be as informative as I can to all of the readers so there will not be any confusion or as much. Which brings me to the main theme of this alternate story which is: War. This alternate story will be focused on the war between the two nations, so expect exciting things such as battles, tactics, and more. For those who like 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms,' there are features of it in this story, plus different variations of similar tactics in RMOTK and Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War' will be making an appearance as well. (Yes, I actually did use the book: 'The Art of War' when writing this story because I do own it—and no, I do not have any dark, secret ambition to one day become dictator of the world.)

8. I actually have the structure of the whole story complete (in my mind). Basically, the story will consist of 5 'Books' and each book will consist of different chapters.

9. Finally (yes it's finally over), I had a friend help me create a picture of the new main female lead for visual imagery to all those who are reading since she will be playing a very important role. If you want to see her plus other characters that play a main role in the story as well, then copy this link: http:/photobucket/maiome

-The password is: brokenblade

Well, hope you enjoy the story (sorry for such a long speech) and please review


	2. Introduction

**Broken Blade **

**~The Alternate Story~**

**Introduction**

Every person born on the continent of Cruzon, even a small child, is capable of using magic that allows them to control and empower 'Quartz'. Through this magic, humans are able to perform many feats such as creating light, operating machinery, and even riding giant mechanical human-shaped machines known as 'Golems'. In a world ruled by quartz, a young man named Rygart Arrow and his younger brother, Lygatts, are about the only two people born as 'un-sorcerers', meaning that they are unable to utilize quartz, which makes many aspects of their life much more difficult as well as being looked down upon by the rest of society. Despite this limitation, Rygart, during his attendance of Assam Military School in his youth, managed to befriend Hodr and Sigyn, the future King and Queen of the Kingdom of Krisna, and Zess, the younger brother of the Secretary of War of the Athens Commonwealth.

Years later, Rygart is reunited with Hodr and Sigyn when he receives a letter from Hodr requesting that he come to the capital. Upon arriving at the capital, Rygart learns of the imminent invasion by the Athens Commonwealth on Krisna, and to further his surprise, Rygart is shocked to hear that his old friend Zess is leading one of the strike forces. It was also due to Rygart's fateful encounter with a member of Zess' strike force that revealed that he had the ability to pilot a recently discovered ancient golem, which cannot be piloted by magic users. Despite its ancient origins, the golem possesses capabilities and systems far more advanced than any modern golem. While hesitant at first, Rygart soon gets involved in the war between Krisna and Athens.

With the efforts and help of Rygart, Krisna was able to defend against Zess' strike force and even boost the military capacities of Krisna with the capture of one of Athens' new golem model. However, with the strike force failing in bringing the surrender of Krisna, the Athens' main invasion force marched upon Krisna, and leading the invasion was none other than the infamous General Borcuse of Athens, renowned for his fierce and merciless tactics. Despite Krisna's valiant efforts in their first encounter with the invasion force, true to his reputation, General Borcuse dealt a striking and victorious blow against Krisna as he crushed the leading force of Krisna's General True—resulting in the brave general's death. Rygart, along with a smaller group of pilots lead by Narvi, ambushed General Borcuse's elite forces, and with the help of Girge, General Baldr's son, managed to defeat several of Borcuse's men. Nevertheless, their efforts were in vain as they could not defeat Borcuse, who demonstrated prowess not only in military tactics but golem piloting skills as well. Rygart's team succeeded in retreating but at the cost of Girge's life, and the entire Krisna army was forced to return to the capital in a devastating defeat.


	3. Book One Chapter 1

**Book One: ~Enter…The Radiant Beauty~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days after the unsuccessful repel of the Athens' main invasion force…<strong>_

Two mysterious figures approach the outer gate of the entrance to the capital of Krisna. Leading the walk was a young boy as he slowly came to a stop and gazed upon the upcoming city. "Do we really need to go?" the boy asks hesitantly as he turned to the young woman behind him. Without any reply, the young woman merely walked pass the young boy. With a heavy sigh, the boy followed with a sympathetic expression plastered across his face. "I hope she'll only half kill him," the young boy thought to himself as he looked up towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Rygart left his room and headed towards the conference room to attend the war meeting regarding the new defense plans against the Athens' invasion force. As he walked down the corridor of Krisna castle, Rygart suddenly stopped in his track as a cold chill sweep up his spine and he spun his head towards the direction of the castle's main gate. "What was that?" Rygart thought aloud and a cold sweat dropped from his forehead. However, his thought was interrupted as a voice called out towards him.<p>

"You better hurry up Rygart or else you'll be late." Turning to the voice, Rygart's eyes met those of Narvi as she walked out of the hall and up to him with a wave. "You don't look so well, is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

Rygart gave her a smile and shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, I thought I…uhh…never mind." With a questioning gaze, Narvi was curious as to what Rygart was about to say but decided to let the matter slide and instead pulled him towards the conference room.

* * *

><p>At the main entrance to Krisna castle, the young woman and boy stopped as three guards approached them. The first elderly male guard looked questioningly at the pair, while the young male and female guards merely stared speechlessly at the boy. "Uhh…what business do you two have here?" the elderly male guard asked hesitantly.<p>

The young boy turned to the questioning guard with a polite nod. "Yes, we're looking for someone, his name is Rygart Arrow."

* * *

><p>Rygart shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the men and women in the room continued to discuss what needed to be done in order to deal with the assault unit heading towards the capital. At the table sitting as quietly as him, Rygart looked towards his friends, the king and queen of Krisna as they both concentrated on the map laid out across the table. "I believe the best strategy now is to continue defending Fort Regain. It was a mistake to think that General True's idea…umm…I mean to think that we could have succeeded with those assaults. I had advised that it was better to defend. As long as we continue to hold the fort, there will be no chance the Athens can even come close to the capital," the middle-aged man proudly stated with confidence. The rest of the members at the table all moved uncomfortably at the reminder of the failed assault that resulted in the tragic loss of General True and Girge. Rygart noticed that Narvi was about to rebuke the comment of the head military advisor, Tseng, when Captain Sakura motioned her to refrain from making a scene. Tseng, snickering at the sight, turned towards the king and continued his speech, "Shall we send more forces and supplies to the fort your majesty?"<p>

Hodr looked up from his gaze on the map and surveyed the surrounding people. With a small sigh, "well, if everyone thinks that-" Hodr was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked as he raised a hand to instruct the standing guards to open the door.

As the door opened, a young guard entered and bowed. "What do you want? Don't you know that we are in an important meeting?" Tseng impatiently yelled at the young guard.

"I'm…I'm sorry but I have a message for Sir Rygart," the young guard reported.

"Whatever the message is, it can wait until our meeting is over. Now get out!" Tseng commanded as he completely ignored the presence of the king.

"Uh, but sir, the boy claims to be Sir Rygart's younger brother," the young guard responded.

Upon hearing the words of the young guard, Rygart immediately sat up from his chair and turned towards the man. "Really, where is he?" he asked with a surprise note in his voice.

Tseng switched his glare towards Rygart with an obvious displeasure. "Sir Rygart, I think this can wait until later, there are more important matters at han-"

Tseng was interrupted as Hodr stood up and raised his hand to silence him. "It's alright, he is Rygart's family. We can continue this discussion later; after all, I think we _all_ need a break." Hodr turned towards the young guard and away from the displeasing face of his military advisor. "So, where is he?" Hodr asked the young guard, who secretly smiled at the souring look of the military advisor.

"Waiting outside the door your majesty," the young guard responded.

Rygart immediately headed towards the door upon hearing the words. "I can't believe that he came all the way here," Rygart thought with a smile curving on his lips as he turned to face the opened door. "Hey, Lygat…" Rygart's words slowly died on his lips as his smile immediately disappeared. To everyone's surprise, Rygart fell backwards onto the ground as his body trembled frightfully with a quivering finger pointing in the direction of the door. "Uh…ah…wha…wh… why are _you_ here?" he uttered the question in absolute terror as a figure appeared from the shadows pulling a rope with a young boy tightly tied at the other end. Out of the darkness and into the light, a beautiful girl with flowing dark crimson hair and luminous lavender eyes, that seem to flicker with hints of melancholy, walked towards Rygart.

"You're late."


	4. Book One Chapter 2

The moment between the mysterious young woman and Rygart seem to have cut the rest of the world out. Hodr, Sigyn, and the rest of the members at the meeting all stared perplexedly at the scene as they wondered who the person standing before Rygart was and why had her presence caused Rygart to fall into such a panic. Hodr looked over to his wife only to see that she was more shocked and bewildered than he was. Finally, gathering his strength, Hodr moved towards Rygart. "Rygart, who is she?" Hodr questioned his friend whose blood seem to have disappeared from his face.

The question seemed to have interrupted the trance between the two individual as the young woman slightly turned her head to look at the approaching king. With that very tiny distraction, Rygart, without answering, took the opportunity to immediately jump towards the open window. As fast as Rygart's movement may have appeared, the young woman elegantly and expertly, with lightning speed, wrapped a rope around Rygart and with a swift pull—Rygart fell flat down upon the ground. The young woman slowly walked towards Rygart, but with every step, Rygart continued to fruitlessly squirm away from the deadly dark aura that was approaching him. Finally reaching her target, with a tiny smile, the young woman pulled the rope tighter.

Unable to describe the event occurring before them, Hodr and Sigyn quickly rushed over to Rygart. "What are you doing to Rygart?" Sigyn asked as she bent down to help Rygart.

Hodr continued to look at the young woman and finally turned his gaze to Rygart, and again repeated his earlier question. "Rygart, what's going on? Who is she?"

Stopping his effortless struggle, Rygart looked up to his friends and slowly tried to respond. "Uh…well…she's…she's…uh…my…" Rygart continued to delay his response as his eyes scanned back and forth for an explanation. "Well, you see…she's my…um…"

"Fiancée," the young woman answered blankly.

Silence engulfed the room as the word from the young woman's mouth seems to echo in their minds. "Fiancée!" Hodr asked with a bewildered voice as he returned his attention to the young woman. "You can't be serious, Rygart never…" Stopping his own words, Hodr turned his focus back to his friend. "Rygart is…is it true?"

Without an answer, Rygart merely nodded with an uncomfortable and embarrass look plastered across his face. The acknowledgement of the fact lit the room with faces of astonishment and surprise as whispering and questioning gazes shot from the Rygart to the young woman.

Hodr, regaining his composure, after the reality of the fact seem to have taken root, looked over to his wife. Sigyn seem to have been struck by lightning as she had been render speechless and stood as though she had been turned to stone. Taking his gaze off his wife, Hodr looked back to his friend, who was now being pulled up to his feet my the young woman. "When did you get a fiancée and...how come you never told us?" Hodr asked with a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

Rygart lowered his gaze as he could see the questioning looks of all the people in the room. "It's…it's not that...I was keeping it a secret. I…well...I kind of just...wanted not to think about it…" Rygart instinctively cut his words short when he felt a thug of the rope as well as a dangerous and murderous glare upon him.

Narvi laughed as she stepped closer to Rygart. "Why would you not want to think about it when you're fiancée is so-"

Narvi's comment was cut off by Rygart who moved a bit closer to the group and slowly whispered in a solemn tone. "Listen Hodr…Sigyn, I…I wasn't purposely keeping it a secret. During the academy, it was such happy times I didn't want to think of…" Again Rygart instinctively stopped his words and lowered his voice even more. "I didn't want to bring up such…sad thoughts." Rygart finished with a depressing sigh.

Hodr furrowed his eyebrows at Rygart's words. "What exactly does that mean? Having a fiancée is a 'sad thought'?"

Rygart gave another heavy sigh and looked at Hodr. "You don't understand…there…there isn't a memory that we have together that I didn't end up…crying." Rygart looked down with an even sadder expression as though thousands of horrifying and frightening memories had just flashed across his mind. Looking at Rygart, Hodr almost felt as though he could somehow understand his friend's feelings.

Snapping out of his trance, Rygart continued to explain the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>After several minutes of explaining…<strong>

"So you see…the engagement was decided when we were children by our parents, and that's the entire story." Rygart took a breath and looked over to see the expressions of his friends.

"I think I understand the situation now," Hodr responded and looked over towards the young woman, who had been quiet this whole time, with a smile. "So, have you come here to make sure that Rygart was alright?" Hodr asked.

"Not really," the young woman responded placidly.

Hodr stared at the young woman confusingly and questioned her response, "What do you mean? If you didn't come to-" Hodr was interrupted as a guard hastily entered the room.

"Your majesty, I have an important message from Fort Regain," the guard reported. The message immediately caught the attention of every person in the room.

"What is it?" Hodr asked.

The guard began giving his report, "Good news your majesty. After a long, hard and tedious struggle, the fort successfully defended against the assault unit from Athens and the enemy was seen to have hurriedly retreated to the border."

The news brought cheers and light to the room as everyone rejoiced at the victory. "I knew that with Colonel Keal defending Fort Regain that they would be able to chase off those Athens," Tseng remarked gloatingly.

In the mist of the cheers, Hodr noticed the young woman closing her eyes and smirked at the news. Just when Hodr was about to ask her the reason for her reaction, the young woman pulled on the rope around Rygart and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait. Where are you taking Rygart?" Narvi asked as she noticed the movement and direction the young woman was heading.

"I'm taking him home," the young woman responded without stopping her pace. The young woman's words immediately shocked the people in the room.

Tseng shorted at the answer as he stepped forward. "You can't do that. He is a valuable member of our army and fighting in this war for-"

His words were cut off as the young woman stopped walking and quietly giggled. "How silly…how can a person fight, when there is no war to fight in," retorted the young woman.

Tseng angrily glares at the young woman, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

The young woman resumed her pace as she pulled harder on the rope. "Exactly how it sounds. Let's go Lygatts." The young woman, Lygatts, and Rygart left the conference room leaving the remaining people stunned.

* * *

><p>Sitting quietly around the fire, the young woman and Rygart stared at the flickering red lights. Breaking the silence, Rygart jokingly commented, "Haha, Lygatts sure fell asleep quickly."<p>

The young woman looked up from the fire and gave Rygart a sarcastic glance, "I would think so. After all, he had to work _all by himself_ on a _huge_ farm during _harvesting season_ too."

Rygart cringed at every emphasized word and the cynical tone that accompanied it. A silent spell fell upon the two as they watched the fire dancing before them. It was not until several long minutes drifted by did Rygart finally break the enchantment. "Mai…what exactly did you mean, earlier?" Rygart asked as he looked curiously at her.

Mai smiled and turned to Rygart, "Are you asking for your own sake or are you asking for the sake of your friends…" Rygart faced Mai and offered her a serious look. Taking note of the expression, she continued. "There is only a war if there is a kingdom to defend, but if there isn't one, then what war is there to fight."

Rygart confusingly shakes his head, "no kingdom, what do you mean? The Athens retreated to the border and Fort Regain-"

"Will fall," Mai intercepted coolly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

"I don't understand why we had to retreat like that!" A feminine voice exclaimed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Calm yourself Nike," a woman responded as she walked towards the irritated shorter woman. "It was General Borcuse's order."

"That's easy for ya to say. If we had pushed harder, we would have killed all those rats hiding in their lil' hole," a hard masculine voice retorted to the comment.

Both women turned to a muscular man, sitting not far from them, looking just as angry. The older man next to him shook his head calmly. "Really, Rizar, Nike; Leto is right. The two of you need to calm down. We would have lost a lot of men if we pushed forth, and there is no guarantee that we would have taken it—considering its natural defense and advantageous location."

Rizar snorted at the older man's comment. "I think ya just getting scared in ya old age, Hellas. Just like the general I bet."

"Hmm…I suppose I am getting a bit old."

All four pairs of eyes fell onto the voice. They immediately straighten their posture as two men headed towards them. "It seem as though we have some who are unhappy with my decision?" mused a one-eyed man with a strangely serene smile on his face.

The man's smile caused the two individual who had been raging only a minute before to immediately tense as they avoided his gaze. "N…No, that's not how it is at all General Borcuse," Nike stuttered in response.

Rizar shook his head to rid him of the eerie smile and grunted. "I…I just don't see why we had to work so hard only to...only to run like that."

The younger man standing beside the general stepped forth. "What Hellas said was correct. Even had we managed to take the place, we would not have come out unscathed. The natural barrier protecting that fort is immense and the Krisna soldiers are of high morale from their confidence in that defense."

Nike stepped towards the young man with the scary face, yet calm demeanor, with a perplexed expression. "But…by retreating like that, won't it just boost their confidence even more Colonel Io?" she asked as she gazed admiringly at the man.

Io nodded. "But that…" he paused when recognized a bald man hastily making his way towards them. "Commander Bades, you're back?"

Bades stopped in front of the still smiling general with a smile of his own. "Sorry I took so long General Borcuse, but it is complete."

Borcuse looked towards the bald man before him. "I see. Good work Bades." He paused and turned his gaze back to the rest of his men. "The time has come."

* * *

><p>Hodr stared out the window at the night sky as he quietly listened to the soothing voice of the wind. Suddenly, the night's enchantment broke as the door to his room flung open. He was surprised to see the figure standing in front of him, out of breath, and covered with sweat. "Rygart, what happened? When did you-"<p>

Hodr's question was interrupted as Rygart grab his shoulders, "Hodr, you...'_grasp'_…you have to hurry and send a messenger to Fort Regain."

Hodr stared puzzlingly at Rygart's words, "Breathe Rygart, what do you mean?"


	5. Book One Chapter 3

_Hi, I hope that everyone is liking the story. I've been very busy with some visiting relatives. I hope I will be finished with Book One soon and move on the next books-that is when we start getting into the action! Well Enjoy and Sorry for any spelling mistake...I posted this quite quickly!_

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours earlier….<strong>

"That's not possible, the assault unit retreated," Rygart responded as he looked intently at Mai.

Mai stretched as she slowly returned her gaze to the fire, "it was merely a ruse, the fort will fall and then it's only a matter of time before the entire invasion force marches upon the Capital of Krisna. So, would you not agree that there is no war to fight then?"

Rygart became even more confused than he was before but continued to question Mai, "that doesn't sound right...why pretend to retreat like that?"

Mai started to play with the fire, "let me ask you Rygart. If a man charges directly at you, would you be able to defend against him?" Rygart nodded in response to the question. Sensing the answer Mai continued, "Alright then, would you still be able to defend yourself if the man jumps you from behind?"

Rygart snaps his head up as he began to piece together Mai's words and slowly shook his head, "but…if they wanted to launch an ambush, why let their position be known only to retreat?"

Mai let out a soft giggle at the question and turned her attention to Rygart, "oh, now when did you learn to ask such _thoughtful _questions…hehe…okay, I'll humor you then. Remember the time when the farm was attacked by those wolves?"

Rygart raised his eyebrow questioningly at the comment, "yeah, and I even managed to chase them off _all_ by myself."

Mai smiled at the triumph tone in Rygart's statement, "and what did you do after that?"

Rygart turned towards the sky, "I…um…I took the rest of the day off and went to sleep early."

Mai smirked at the answer and flicked Rygart's forehead, "you mean you got lazy and tried to avoid work by sleeping in the barn." Rygart hesitantly smiled while rubbing his forehead and turned away from comment since it was exactly what he did. "Hmph, that aside; after all that hard work fending off those wolves, you were pretty _proud_ right? Felt as though you accomplished a _great_ feat and _basted_ in that confidence right?"

Rygart cringed at the sarcasm in Mai's tone. "I didn't bast…but it was a good job and…a little break was…" Rygart trailed off as he began sulking.

"Well deserved," Mai commented as she finished off Rygart's sentence. Rygart nodded as he looked away from Mai. "Given that it was a well-deserved merit," Mai added on as sat back from the fire and noticing the smile appearing on Rygart's face. "If those wolves had suddenly come back that night, would you have been able to fend them off again so easily?" Mai asked as she placed her chin on her hands and turned her gaze towards him.

Contemplating the meaning of Mai's words, Rygart stared into the fire and his smile began to fade, "but…even if the soldiers may loosen their defense for a bit, there's still no way they would lose the fort so easily."

Mai nodded and closed her eyes, "but what would happen if you ate something bad that night?"

Rygart immediately stood up as the truth struck him, "no! You can't mean...we have…"

Rygart's words were stopped as Mai stood up as well and placed a finger on his lip, "it's getting late…" Mai stated as she walked off to the tent pulling Rygart with her.

The wind had grown louder outside the tent that Mai, Rygart and Lygatts were in. As quietly as he could, Rygart loosen the ropes around him and got up from his spot. Standing at the entrance of tent, Rygart gave a lingering glimpse back to the two sleeping figures before silently slipping out.

The instant Rygart had disappeared; Mai slowly opened her eyes and moved them to the entrance of the tent. With a small sigh, she closed eyes and listened to the whispering of the wind.

* * *

><p>Rygart stared intently into his friend's eyes, "you have to hurry, send a warning to Fort Regain for an Athens' attack and tell them not to eat or drink any of the food and water."<p>

Hodr shook his head, "Rygart you're not making any sense. The Athens' assault unit has retreated to the border, the fort is safe."

It was Rygart's turn to shake his head, "no, the retreat was merely a decoy to make the fort lower its defense and give them a chance to poison the food and water. They intend to do a night raid."

* * *

><p>Lygatts woke up from his sleep as the sun slowly shone into the tent. He looked around and realized that the tent was empty. Getting up and changed, he left the tent to see only Mai looking into the distance and back in the direction of the place that they had just left. "Umm…where is Ry-"<p>

He halted his question when Mai unexpectedly turned her gaze to him. "Don't even mention that name. I might reconsider only half-killing him." She said abruptly.

Lygatts shook his head as he quickly started packing up camp after catching the slight hint of contempt in Mai's usually masked composed voice.

* * *

><p>The conference room was quiet as the king slowly stood up to address the attending members. "I'm sorry for calling everyone here so urgently, but we may have a problem."<p>

Tseng slowly looked up toward the king, "and exactly what is this problem your majesty?"

Hodr turned towards his military advisor and then towards all the questioning gazes in the room as he tentatively thought of how he would explain the matter. "Well, you see…it is about Fort-" Hodr was suddenly cut off by a guard who had barged hastily into the room.

"Your majesty, I bring urgent news—Fort Regain has fallen and Colonel Keal has been…killed in battle," the guard reported solemnly.

The message had struck the members in the room like a hurricane. "How…how is that be possible? The report yesterday said that the Athens had retreated to the border," Tseng mumbled quiveringly.

The room was lit with despair and fear as the light in the room was swallowed by the shadow of the sunset. Sigyn stood up and looked to her husband and then to Rygart, "Rygart, when did you get back and where is your fi-"

Sigyn question was interrupted as another female guard entered the room. "Your majesty, I bring a message," the female guard quietly reported.

Pulled from his shock, Hodr turned to the female guard, "What is it?"

The female guard approached Hodr and Rygart, "Sir Rygart's fiancée is ba...here and waiting at the castle's main gate."

Hodr turned to Rygart with a questioning look. Rygart merely nodded at Hodr. "Bring her here," Hodr commanded in response to Rygart's answer. The female guard quickly retreated from the room, which had been eaten by silence.

The silence continued to plague the room until it was finally broken by General Baldr as he turned his gaze to the guard who had just brought the distressing news, "how exactly did the fort fall?"

"From the report, it appears as though the fort was caught by a surprised night raid," the guard nervously answered.

Tseng slam his hand furiously on the table, "how absurd! There is no way that the fort would have fallen so easily even if it was a night raid!"

General Baldr raised his hand to calm the distorted military advisor, "continue with the report."

The guard relaxed as he continued, "Y...yes sir. From those who managed to escape, the medics have reported that the soldiers appeared to have been poisoned. News sent from the response team alongside the medics stated that the fort had fallen...without a fight..."

General Baldr nodded his head. "Continue. We must know everything."

The guard swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes sir. The fort fell without a fight as some of the soldiers were barely able to move due the poison and most simply died," the guard finished.

Hodr quickly turned to Rygart as the words of the guard flowed into him. "Rygart, tell me…that is exactly like what you told me last night. How could you have known?" Hodr asked in a whisper.

Rygart looked at Hodr, however, before he could have a chance to answer, Tseng immediately interrupted.

"You majesty, what do you mean that it is exactly as what Sir Rygart had told you?" Tseng asked adamantly.

Hodr turned to face the room as all of the members now stared questioningly at him and Rygart. "Well, actually…it was of this matter that I had asked all of you to come here so urgently. Last night…"

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes passed by...<strong>

Hodr slowly explained the reason that he had called for the conference.

Instantly after the explanation, Tseng turned an accusing eye towards Rygart. "Tell us Sir Rygart, how is it possible that you could have known about the night raid and poison unless yo-"

Narvi interrupted the advisor's words as she stood up and placed her hands on the table, "Advisor Tseng, from your tone it sounds like your saying that Rygart had something to do with this."

Tseng shrugged off the comment, "I am not making any accusation. I'm merely stating that it is strange that Sir Rygart would be able to tell his majesty to send a message to Fort Regain, unless he was aware a head of time of the Athens' plans. And to have such knowledge…well, it's simply bizarre unless he has some sort of connection to At-"

"Stop," Hodr commanded as he placed a hard gaze on Tseng.

"There is no way that Rygart is a spy. If he was, then why would he have come to warn Hodr," Sigyn added as she stood up from her chair.

Tseng turned towards the young queen with a shake of his head, "well then your highness, how else can we explain how he would have come upon such knowledge before the fort even fell? It could merely be a sign of guilt, and he believes that he could be forgiven if he confessed to his majesty." Sigyn feel silent as she too placed a hard gaze on the military advisor.

"Enough, we do not have any proof to be making any accusations," General Baldr calmly stated.

Captain Sakura, who had been quiet thus far, finally turned her gaze toward Rygart. "General Baldr is correct. However, I too am curious as to how you could have known exactly as to the way the fort would fall before it even fell, Rygart?" she asked curiously.

All of the attention turned toward Rygart, who had been completely silent the entire time.

"Rygart, tell us, did someone inform you? Was it Zess?" Sigyn asked as she turned to Rygart.

"I…I…" Rygart hesitantly looked down as he continued to delay his answer.

Tseng continued to press the questioning, "If he can't answer then must be a sp-"

"I told him," a mysterious voice interrupted the obnoxious advisor. All of the eyes in the conference room whirled to the source of the answer. To their surprise, standing before them was Rygart's fiancée and younger brother.

Tseng amusingly laughed at the response, "now this must be a joke. How ridiculous and absurd," Tseng stated mockingly as he turned an unpleasing glance at the girl. "You should know your place. How would a woman like you come to have such information?"

Mai simply smiled as she walked towards Rygart, "Because that's exactly what I would have done."


	6. Book One Chapter 4

[A/N] Hi everyone, sorry for not updating the story in like forever. I've been so busy, but I will not stop this story until I'm finished. Well, since I haven't updated in such a long time, I decided to post up two chapters. Also, it is actually the official end of Book One! Yep, I will be working on Book Two, which will be the start of the war and all the battle scenes. I'm not sure if I will be updating that frequently since I have a lot of university and club activities to attend to this year.

However, look forward to Book Two. It will come! Anyways, hope you like the end of Book One. Things will definitely get more exiciting in the later books with all the tactics and battle scenes that I have planned :) Alright, please read and review. I would love some input and impression of the characters. If you have any suggestions, then please go ahead and tell me. I will even add any suggestions if it works with the plot!

_'Italicize'_ - Refers to thoughts

_**Italicize and Bold**_ - Refers to emphasized words

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>All eyes in the room stared at the crimson haired young woman with an incredulous look as they processed the words that came out of her mouth. However, the gazes did not seem to faze the young woman at all as she merely stopped in front of Rygart.<p>

"You are so predictable." Mai sighed and took hold of Rygart's hand. "Now that you're finished, let's go."

Rygart dropped out of his sudden shock as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the door. "Ma-"

Tseng was not amused at the scene before him. Who did this woman think she was and to make such a ridiculous claim. Tseng wasted no time in cutting off the woman and gave her a hard glare. "This is absurd! Absolutely absurd! I have no idea who you are but this little game has gone long enough. It seems as though you have no intention of cooperating with us and as far as I am concern, you are even more suspicious. The two of you will be locked up and interrogat-"

"Enough!" Hodr interrupted as he walked from his place to stand beside his friend and in front of his advisor. "I may be lenient but there is a limit to my generosity. You should _**know**_ your place Tseng." Hodr warned in a dangerous voice.

The sudden stern command from Hodr caused not only Tseng, but the entire room to grow even more silent. This was the first time that Hodr had ever raised his voice to anyone. This came to be a shock even for Rygart and Sigyn as they have never seen their friend this serious and authoritative.

Tseng tried to plead his argument at the suddenly new Hodr. "B-but your majesty. They could be-"

"**_Silence_**. I will not have you accuse my friend or his fiancée without any evidence. Rygart is my friend and a knight of this kingdom. Do not speak any more of this. Is that _**clear**_, advisor Tseng?" Hodr words grew even sterner and had the obvious note of finality in them that this was the last of the conversation. Tseng merely nodded in agreement and quietly returned to his seat.

The remaining people at the table had mixed reactions from shock to delight. While Sigyn was shock to see that Hodr had raised his voice and acted so out of character from the Hodr that she knew. The others appeared very approving of the young king's words. It was time that Tseng learned to have a little more restrain and respect.

Mai looked amusingly at the king. '_Interesting._' The slight amusement from Mai's face disappeared as soon as it came as she continued her pace. However, this time she was stopped by General Baldr's voice.

"Wait, Lady Arrow."

"That is not my name, general. I'm his fiancée, not his wife." Mai responded as she turned her head to look over at General Baldr.

"Yet." Narvi quietly commented and sniggered at the slight shade of red appearing on Rygart's face as it appears as though her quiet comment was not so quiet.

General Baldr also had a faint smirk but quickly resumed his stoic face. "I see. I do apologize. But as impolite as the advisor may have been, there is some truth to his words. Although there is no evidence that neither you nor Rygart are spies, I am curious as to how you came across such information. Especially when such an event occurred at the extract time that you, whose identity is still in question, mysteriously appearing. There are times when it is hard to cast certain thoughts aside as mere coincidence."

Mai shrugged and fully turned to look the people at the table with a small smile. "My answer is the same as before. I was the one who told Rygart and how I knew is because that would have been exactly how I would have taken the fort in such a situation." Mai paused and tilted her head to the side, "But...it appears as though this explanation is not enough for all of you. So then general, what will make me appear less suspicious and more of a _**coincident**_?" Mai finished with a sly smirk.

General Baldr took notice of the composed note in the girl's tone. It was obvious to him that she was being cynical about this whole situation as though she knew that things would turn out this way. "I believe your name would be a helpful start," replied General Baldr.

"My name..." Mai whispered and smiled amusingly before shrugging again. "If you believe it will help general," Mai let go of Rygart's hand and gave a small bow towards the general. "My name is Maistyria Dragonil."

Despite the small tone in which the name was spoken, it appeared as though the words burned the veteran members of the room. General Baldr and Captain Sakura both visibly shuddered at the name as they stared incredulously at the girl. _'Is she being serious…Dragonil? As in 'The Dragonil of Orlando' who…'_ General Baldr contemplated to himself while Captain Sakura ran the same thought through her head.

Everyone else in the room seemed to notice the change in demeanor of both the general and captain. They all stared puzzlingly at the young woman and questioned the importance of her name.

Hodr was the first to respond as he to felt as through the name was very familiar. "That name seems to be ringing some bells. But I cannot recall where, do you happen to know General?"

General Baldr snapped out of his thought from the young king's question. "Yes your majesty. I do know that name…very well; however, I am unsure if it is the case." Hodr and everyone appeared to wonder even more as to what the general meant but waited for him to continue. General Baldr turned to the young woman once more and walked towards her. "Tell me, Maistyria, is it. You cannot be 'The Dragonil of Orlando', so what is your relation to him?"

The mention of Orlando appeared to make everyone in the room tense and turned their gaze back to the young woman once more. Despite having the all eyes upon her, Mai did not flinch one bit and her stoic mask remained plastered on her face. "I am his granddaughter," Mai answered bluntly.

Mai's answer was received with confused looks other than by those of General Baldr and Captain Sakura. General Baldr smiled at the answer as it cleared the gaps in his thought. "I see. It makes sense now, your air of confidence and composure. I have no doubt that_** his**_ granddaughter would be able to make such assumptions regarding Fort Regain merely from intuition." General Baldr smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it would seem as though you are nothing more than just a _**coincident**_."

Mai lifted an eyebrow in amusement. _'So...he is one of the few who knows of grandfather. Interesting…not many knows of grandfather after he retired. Very interesting…'_

Captain Sakura nodded at General Baldr's statement as she too had made the connections as to who this woman really was. However, this sentiment was not shared by the rest of the members of the room. Out of all the confused expressions across the room, Tseng was first to respond, but more out of frustration then confusion as he did not understand anything that the general had said. _'This is ridiculous! Who is Dragonil…that name does ring a bell but…I've had enough of this.'_ Tseng cleared his throat. "Please general, do elaborate as to what you mean. How is it that her suspicion is lifted merely because of her _**name**_?" Tseng asked with frustration laced in his tone.

Captain Sakura shook her head at the advisor. _'To think that he calls himself a military advisor, yet he does not even know of 'The Dragonil of Orlando'. I suppose he is nothing more than talk.'_

General Baldr turned to the advisor and nodded. "Hmm, sorry Advisor Tseng. I had merely thought that since you, yourself is a military tactician, you would have understood the situation immediately at the reveal of her name and its significance." The comment clearly made the agitated advisor even more livid but chose to remain silent as he did not want to allow any more embarrassment to be place upon himself.

Sensing that the advisor was not as obnoxious as he seems, General Baldr continued. "It is understandable that the younger members of this room do not know who 'The Dragonil of Orlando' is. After his retirement, **_Shu Dragonil_** disappeared from the world stage and not much was heard of his whereabouts or fate. But those who do know of him cannot deny that he is one of the greatest minds of his time. About 80 years ago, Shu Dragonil was a young military tactician of the Empire of Orlando. He was very young and not many took him seriously, but after the feat that he achieved at Crestfall against Athens," General Baldr paused and rubbed his chin while recalling the memory. "Shu Dragonil's name was renown throughout the lands of Orlando and struck fear throughout the lands of Athens. At the time, Krisna was a neutral nation between both nations so we were not involved with any of the battles. However, the Battle of Crestfall was legendary, and I too was amazed by him after hearing a recount of the battle from an old friend from Orlando." General Baldr stopped and took a look at the young woman, who again appeared aloof and seemed to pay no attention at all.

Everyone in the room was enchanted by the story and waited with bated breath as to what happened at this legendary battle. Narvi could not hold her excitement and urged the general on. "General Baldr, please, what exactly happened at this battle? Why was it so renowned?"

General Baldr nodded and continued his story. "You see, the Battle of Crestfall was held at Orlando's western border, and the Athens had prepared for it to be the crushing blow to Orlando. At the time, Orlando was not as powerful compared to Athens as it is now. The entire Athens army outnumbered the Orlando army ten to one. The Orlando army had no men to spare to counter that attack without moving all their forces out of the capital, which would mean that they would be left defenseless if any assault force was sent towards the capital. However, Shu Dragonil did the unthinkable. He lead an army of merely twenty-thousand to Crestfall and completely destroyed the five-hundred-thousand of the Athens. It was a devastating defeat for Athens and the war between the two nations was put on halt by a temporary peace treaty." General Baldr paused to allow the others to take in the information.

Hodr and the rest of the members present in the room was awe struck at the revelation. It was unbelievable that such a small number could defeat the huge force of the Athens. Silence still hung in the room so the general decided to continue. "The achievement was amazing, and Shu Dragonil did all of it purely through the use of cleverly layout strategies and tactics. He was an absolute military genius when it came to using tactics and it was frightening how he managed to reverse such a dire situation. Of course, after the battle the most surprising part was that Shu merely announced his retirement and disappeared from Orlando. No one knew of his whereabouts or fate, but he was and still is considered as the hero of Orlando. He is highly respected by the Empire of Orlando and his position is still highly regarded by the royal family." General Baldr turned to the young woman and nodded. "From your words that he is your grandfather. I assume that when he retired and disappeared he must have come here to Krisna."

Mai finally opened her eyes to look at the general and gave him a smirk. "Your assumption is correct. My grandfather came here to Krisna and became a merchant. With his skills and uncanny grasp of movements in the world, it was easy for him to become successful and wealthy. After that my father moved the business to Rygart's village and settled there," Mai answered nonchalantly and turned to Rygart before continuing. "That is how my father met Rygart's father."

Rygart turned to Mai, _'no wonder, I always knew she was amazing...the way she ran the farm and dealt with the different buyers…so she inherited her grandfather's military prowess.'_ Rygart shook his head and started to sulk a bit. _'No wonder why I__ could never win against Mai…'_

Hodr looked over at Mai, _'I understand now. It certainly explains her strange reaction yesterday when we received the news regarding Fort Regain's success...so she had already knew then...that the fort would fall.'_

Sigyn's eyes dropped and looked down towards the table, _'so Rygart's fiancée is this amazing. Is this why Rygart never felt the same for…'_

Narvi was a bit impressed by what she had heard and turned to look at Mai, _'hmm…it does explain why she is always so calm and compose. But I wonder if she is as amazing as her grandfather…'_

Tseng did not doubt the general's sincerity with regards to the story as he too had now recalled the name. His mentor had mentioned that name when he was younger but he had forgotten the details, _'yes, this certainly does explain her arrogance, and the fact that she was able to predict the fall of the fort. This is good…very good for us.'_ Tseng impression of the girl had undoubtedly changed as this was definitely good news for Krisna. "This is great your majesty! With a Dragonil on our side, the tide has turn. Athens will be no match for us," Tseng gloated triumphantly while looking at the king.

Hodr and the rest of the members in the room had to agree with the advisor's words as it was very reassuring to know that a protégée of such an amazing man would be on their side as it certainly brought some hope for them in this war.

However, this thought was cut short by a curt response from the very person in question. "And who said I agreed to help all of you." All heads turned to the young woman who did not even spare them a glance. "This was what I figured would happen once you all learned of my heritage," Mai commented placidly.

Tseng took a step forward, annoyed at the girl's words. "Are you saying that you will not help? Do you not care what happens to this kingdom?" asked Tseng with slight contempt.

Narvi was usually not one to agree with the annoying advisor but the young woman's lack of response was a bit cold-hearted. "Do you realize that Athens will destroy every village in sight as well as all the people of this nation?" added Narvi with a bit of disdain towards the aloof woman.

Mai merely shrugged at the questions. "That's true but I really do not care," answered Mai with her usual placidity. "I merely came here to take Rygart home." Mai paused and took a hold of Rygart's hand again before continuing, "Not to join a meaningless war that has no involvement with me."

Tseng literally jumped with rage at the arrogant girl, "you are calling this war meaningless because it has no involvement with you!"

"In a word…yes," answered Mai smoothly.

The answer instigated several different reactions throughout the room. Some were shocked, while others were livid by the lack of sympathy the girl had for this dire situation. It was obvious that the advisor was red with rage. Even General Baldr and Captain Sakura frowned slightly at the girl's response, but they had to acknowledge the logic behind her answer as it was true that she has no necessary requirement or reason to join this war. Surprisingly, the king and queen both held blank reactions to what was said and merely retook their seats. Narvi looked on with both contempt and disappointment as she could not believe that young woman had turned down any offer to assist the kingdom.

Sensing that nothing new was going to be said, Mai turned towards the door and pulled Rygart with her as she began to leave. "It is time to go home now," declared Mai. However, Mai was halted from her movement as she felt a gentle squeeze from the hand enclosed in her's and lack of movement from the owner of that hand. Mai turned around and locked gaze with Rygart. For the first time, Mai found an undecipherable look from his eyes that usually was like an open book to her. Their silent staring contest was finally broken by Rygart as he gently squeezed her hand again.

"Mai," said Rygart in a soft tone as he finally spoke out loud for the first time since the start of the whole situation. "It's getting late…"

Upon hearing the words, Mai smiled inwardly that he had chosen to use the same words she had spoken to him the night before to end their conversation. Mai knew what Rygart wanted, so she nodded her head and responded softly, "fine…but we will go home together."

Rygart nodded, "it's a promise."

* * *

><p>[AN] Just wanted to mention that I do not own 'Shu' - his creation is based on characteristics and facts I combined from Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Suikoden 2.


	7. Book One Chapter 5:End of Book One

[A/N] Like I mentioned earlier, this is the last chapter in Book One. I will be moving onto Book Two: ~The Fire Burns and The Wind Laughs Again~ Look forward to it in the upcoming future. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter and please review. Like I said, if any suggestions fit with the plot then I will be glad to add it. Also, I will be creating more original characters in the future Books to join the Kingdoms and war, so if you have any ideas with regards to names or characteristics then please write to me and I will see if I can use them. Or if you want to create an original character to be added into the story, then send me a description and he/she could make an appearance. I plan to add these OC as fighting members for the war (they could be warriors, tacticians, romance interests, etc.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Late in the evening…<strong>

Mai sat calmly at the writing desk while gently placing a small, beautifully carved wooden box in front of her. Opening the box, Mai took out a deck of cards and slowly placed three cards on the table faced down. Looking out her window and up at the stars Mai let out a small sigh, "it seems as though fate has already decided…home will have to wait…"

Mai's moment of silent was interrupted by a knock on her door. She shook her head and turned towards the door, _'how…predictable…'_

"Come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier…<strong>

Mai had already parted with Lygatts and Rygart, who each had already retired to their rooms for the night. She was now following a servant towards a guest room within the castle. Finally reaching a door, the servant opened it and stepped aside for her to enter. However, before she could even enter another female servant walked up the two of them and dismissed the servant that had accompanied her.

The female servant gave a polite bow to Mai. "Sorry for the disturbance Lady Dragonil, but before you retire for the evening, her highness, Queen Sigyn would like to speak with you," informed the female servant.

Mai gave an amused smile that went unnoticed by the female servant, _'hmm…I wonder what the queen would like to speak to me about…'_ Mai nodded her consent and followed the female servant to meet the queen in her chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Queen's chamber…<strong>

The female servant had excused herself, leaving Mai to stand with the queen out on her balcony. There was a long silence before the queen finally spoke, "I'm sorry for calling you here so late Lady Dragonil."

"Maistyria," commented Mai plainly.

"Excuse me?" questioned Sigyn slightly confused.

"My name is Maistyria, no need to be so formal your highness."

Sigyn nodded at the explanation. "I see. Then please refer to me as Sigyn as well."

"Hn," nodded Mai.

Sigyn watched Mai as she merely stared out into the distance. She felt a little intimated by the young woman's aloof demeanor and the fact that she was Rygart's official fiancée. "Well…I… about… Ry…" stuttered Sigyn as she did not know how to word what she wanted to say without letting Mai suspect her true feelings for Rygart.

Mai gently rested her elbows on the ledge of the balcony and placed her chin on one hand with a small tilt of her head to the side to look at the queen. Mai let out a sigh and chose to end the queen's hesitation. "Please do not worry Sigyn, just state what you need."

Sigyn took a deep breath and nodded, "well…I wanted to give you this." Sigyn reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "This is the key to the lock on Rygart's golem," Sigyn paused and placed the key on the ledge next to Mai's elbow. "If you take the golem, the three of you can travel much faster and further away from Krisna. That way, Ry-" Sigyn caught her slip and corrected herself, "umm…the three of you will be safe…"

Mai straighten herself and reached for the key. She inwardly sighed, _'how…obvious…'_ Mai lifted the key and held it firmly in her hand before turning her gaze back to the queen. "Thank you Sigyn. Rygart, Lygatts, and I appreciate your consideration," Mai answered calmly.

Sigyn nodded and looked out into the distance.

Noticing that there was nothing left to say, Mai turned towards the balcony door. "Well, if you may, I will excuse myself Sigyn," Mai stated and started walking towards the exit. Before Mai could step inside the room and take her leave, she was stopped by Sigyn's voice.

"Please, take care of-"

"Always," was Mai's simple response as she interrupted Sigyn and exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway…<strong>

Mai looked at the key as she walked back to her room, _'Rygart…is this why you chose to stay and fig-'_. Mai's thought was interrupted as she noticed Rygart entering, what looked like, the king's study. She shook her head softly with a small sigh, _'you never change…'_ With the thought lingering in her mind, Mai quickly continued her journey back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>In the King's study…<strong>

Rygart approached Hodr as he stood looking out his window and towards the city. Rygart mimicked Hodr's gaze and watched the city glow under the setting sun. The two watched the sunset quietly and listened the silent howling of the wind. After several minutes of silence Hodr finally turned to Rygart, "Ry-"

Before Hodr could go any further, Rygart placed his hand up to stop him. "I know what you want to say…and…I refuse."

Hodr shook his head, "Rygart…had I known you had a fiancée, I would have never wrote you that letter. I cannot have you pulled any further into this…this…meaningle-"

"It's not," spoke Rygart sternly and shook his head. "It's not meaningless when my friends need me. I will not turn my back on the two of you," Rygart paused and placed his hands on Hodr's shoulders. "That is what friends are for," finished Rygart with a smile.

Hodr smiled at Rygart's words. Simple yet straightforward and honest just like Rygart. Hodr could not deny the warmth that it brought him as he also places his hands on Rygart's shoulders, "thank you…my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later…<strong>

"Come in."

Rygart heard the soft response from behind the door and quietly entered the room. Upon closing the door and turning around, he noticed Mai sitting in front of the writing desk and looking out the window. Rygart slowly approached the desk and sat down in front of Mai.

"Mai," whispered Rygart softly as he waits for her to look at him. Turning around, Mai let her gaze settle onto Rygart's. With her acknowledgement Rygart continued, "we…we need to talk."

Mai let out a sigh, "I already know what you want, but go ahead and tell me anyway."

"Mai…I…I have never asked you for a favor before...but...but I hope that you will help Krisna," said Rygart as he continued to hold her gaze.

Mai gently closed her eyes, "so you're asking me to kill people…" whispered Mai softly.

"What! No...I…I'm merely asking you to help-" Rygart stopped his words when Mai shook her head and slowly opened her eyes to look at Rygart again. However, the look in her eyes was not the usual teasing, murderous, or even the rare gentleness that he was used to seeing. For the first time, he was faced with an actual look of absolute seriousness and sadness.

"Rygart, it is a war you are trying to get involved with," Mai paused and rested her arms on the desk as she leaned closer to Rygart. "It is how to kill people."

Rygart swallowed at the severity of Mai's tone. This tone of voice was also a first for him. He was used to her usual placid tone when talking to others, her playful tone when teasing him, her authoritative tone when ordering Lygatts or him around, and her rare gentle tone when alone with him. But the finality and sincerity in her voice told him how serious she was. "Maistyria," the name escaped his lips almost inaudibly as he lowered his gaze from hers.

"Never forget your promise."

Rygart snapped his head up at the statement. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice were the ones that he could never forget. It was same as when they first met. The eyes and voice that erased the world of everything but them.

"We will go home…together."

Rygart gently took one of Mai's hands and placed it above his heart. "It is a promise…forever."

Mai closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat as she gave Rygart one of her rare, genuine smile. "Then Rygart, choose," stated Mai as she motioned him to the three cards lying faced down on the desk.


	8. Book Two Chapter 1

[A/N]: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been extremely busy, but with the Remembrance Day break, I managed to complete chapter 1 and part of chapter 2 for Book Two. I'll post chapter 2 soon but for now I hope you will like the start of Book Two. The start of this war will finally begin to take place. Please read and review.

Thank you for your support and especially to: Transmutation, lazylegionspark, Tech Jammer, rxiat, TCoatJackal, Anoni, Jest-Me, and Fortis499! I love your support :)

* * *

><p><strong>Book Two: ~The Fire Burns and The Wind Laughs Again~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Room – Early Morning<strong>

Mai lay on her bed with a distant look on her face as she plays with a small silver box. _'Today is the day…the beginning of the…'_ Mai's thoughts were interrupted as a small knock was heard at door. Mai slowly sat up and turned her head to the door as she heard a voice call from beyond the door.

"Mai are you up?"

Mai dropped back down on the bed but answered the voice, "Come in Lygatts."

The door opened as Lygatts walked in and curiously looked at Mai. "Ready to go Mai? Rygart already went ahead to the gates."

Mai stirred a bit as she turned her head towards Lygatts. Completely shocking him, Mai gave Lygatts a small gentle smile as she whispered, "Come here Lygatts, I have something to give to you and…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hodr's Study<strong>

Hodr looked out the window of his study and towards the castle gate where he vaguely saw two figures at the gate waiting for it to open. _'I see…so they're leaving. Rygart must have told them to go…'_ Hodr was snapped out his ravine as he turned to his door. Two small taps could be heard on the door. "Come in," he responded.

The door slowly opened as a figure emerged and walked into the study.

Hodr stared at the figure standing before him, "Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hour later – In the Courtyard of the Royal Palace<strong>

Narvi stood beside Captain Sakura and General Baldr within the courtyard as they gazed up to the balcony where the King was to make his appearance. "Hey Narvi," called a voice from behind her. Narvi turned to the source and saw her older brother and teammate walking towards her. Narvi gave a small wave at them as they took up the spot beside her.

"Hey Nile, Loggin," Narvi greeted. In response, she received a nod from Loggin and questioning look from her brother.

Nile turned to the balcony and back to Narvi, "So what's going on? You have any idea why the King suddenly called for all the soldiers to gather here?"

Narvi merely shook her head at her brother. She too was completely in the dark as to the reason for this sudden gathering. It must be a very important announcement for Hodr to have requested that every soldier must be present as well as having all the sound quartz within the courtyard activated.

"The King must want to make an important announcement," Loggin answered as he voiced Narvi's thoughts.

Narvi nodded and turned her attention back to the balcony. "I think so too…maybe something to do with the war…" Narvi said with a worried expression on her face. _'I hope the King isn't planning on doing anything crazy like accepting those stupid conditi-'_ Narvi's train of thought was stopped as a voice resonated from the sound quartz.

"Soldiers, I would like to have all of your attentions," Tseng announced from the balcony and when all was silent within the courtyard he continued, "His majesty, King Hodr." Tseng slowly bowed and stepped back as Hodr and Sigyn came into view. Tseng stopped as he stood slightly behind the queen, who also stopped several steps behind her husband.

Hodr walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down to all his soldiers in the courtyard with an undecipherable expression. "Good afternoon everyone," Hodr started. "You all must be wondering why I have called all of you here. I do not know how to even begin telling all of you how grateful I am as King to have such loyal soldiers such as yourself, fighting for this kingdom. I know that I have not been the best King and I am ashamed to even call myself that as I have failed to properly protect my people. I am well aware that the Athens main invasion force is heading here at this very moment and I am unable to do anything to stop it…"

Everyone held their breath as they carefully listened to their King's words. Many did not seem to understand what their King was saying, while some were thinking of the worse.

Narvi shook her head as a grim look marred her face. _'He…he can't be thinking of doing what I think he is…I can't believe it!'_

General Baldr looked curiously at his young King. _'What are you planning Hodr...'_

Captain Sakura gazed worriedly at the King as she waited for him to continue. _'I hope you do not plan on taking the entire burden upon yourself Hodr…'_

Tseng looked intensely at the King. _'Could the King be planning to accept the conditions…'_

Sigyn stared at her husband with an incredulously look plastered on her face. _'Hodr…you cannot be thinking of giving up…'_

"…but I will not give up."

The declaration came as a shock to all who were present. The absolute determination and resolution in Hodr's tone was new. Everyone waited with baited breath as they continued to listen intently on what their King was planning to do.

Hodr took a deep breath, "Krisna will not let Athens win without a fight. We will not allow them to bring us down without a struggle. I will fight to the very end and I hope that all of you will continue to walk that path with me!" Hodr finished with a proud smile.

The breath held was released as a roaring cheer was resonated throughout the air. The pride and determination on the face of every person standing withing the courtyard was clear as they all saluted their King and his words.

General Baldr and Captain Sakura gave a small smile as they observed their King, clearly surprised but happy at his change in demeanor.

Narvi was laughing as she proudly looked at Hodr. _'Now that's what I want to hear!'_

Tseng looked rather shocked at the declaration. _'When did his majesty become so…confident…'_

Sigyn continued to stare at her husband. She had never seen such determination on his face from all the time they've known each other. Hodr had never really wanted to become King, but the resolve in his voice made her happy. _'Hodr… you've changed…'_

Hodr stared at soldiers and smiled. _'Yes, this feeling…this is how it should be.'_ Hodr cleared his voice to get the attention of his soldiers. His intention was heard as the cheering slowly quieted down. When the crowd was silent again Hodr continued his speech, "I cannot express in words how happy I am to know that all of you are willing to walk with me down this path. However, will alone is not enough. We cannot walk this dark path alone. That is why today, I would like to introduce someone who will walk this path with us—your new Grand Commander-General…" Hodr paused and turned to motion for someone to come out onto the balcony. Both Sigyn and Tseng stared wide-eyed at the person, who had walked out onto the balcony and towards Hodr, they could not believe who they were seeing. Slowly, the figure reached Hodr's side and stopped. "…Lady Maistyria Dragonil."

All the soldiers in the courtyard starred at the young women who had just been introduced as their new Grand Commander-General. Shock, confusion, and doubt were the mixed reactions of the soldiers as they began to whisper among each other. "Who is that?" "A woman?" "I heard she was just Sir Rygart's fiancée…" "Is the King serious about this…" "Can she even fight?" "Does she even have any experience…" "Is she even qualified to lead an army?"

General Baldr and Captain Sakura looked at each other with an amused expression and returned their attention back to the pair on the balcony. The young woman was as calm as ever and the King was, strangely, equally as calm. General Baldr rubbed his chin, _'Hmm…interesting. I wonder what made her change her mind?'_

Nile elbowed his sister as he quietly asked her if she knew who the woman was, but Narvi did not respond as stood dumbfounded and stared at the woman, who yesterday had flat out refused their request for help. _'What in the world is going on here! I thought she had already left earlier this morning.'_

Tseng curiously observed the situation. _'So the King has managed to get the girl to stay but…Grand Commander-General…that is a bit much…'_

Sigyn was beyond shock as she stared at the backs of her husband and a woman who was not supposed to be here. _'I thought she left already with Rygart…why is she still here…what is going on Hodr…'_

Hodr could see the multitudes of _**expected **_reactions but he knew that he needed to continue. _'I have to do this…I made a promise.'_ He cleared his throat once again to silence his soldiers. "From today onwards, Lady Dragonil will have full command of the entire Krisna army and all her orders will be law." Hodr carefully removed the sword on his hip and turned to the woman next to him. Mai also mimicked his action by turning to Hodr and bowed as he lifted the sword in both his hands and extended it to her. Mai took the sword and held it in front of her and nodded to Hodr before turning back to the crowd of soldiers, who clearly recognized and understood the little ritual that had just took place. By having the King give her his sword, it was a symbol of acknowledgement that the King of Krisna has now given her power over his army.

Mai gripped the sword and looked at the men and women before her. She could still see the hesitation and uncertainty in their eyes, but she merely straightened her posture and began to address them, "I am aware of your doubts, but now that I have been given this responsibility I expect that my orders are to be followed and those who do not will be severely punished. In return of this trust, I can promise all of you this…" Mai paused and took a deep breath. "I _**will**_ give you a tomorrow," Mai assured with a clear and resolute voice.

* * *

><p>[AN]: What do you think? The Grand Commander-General :) I want to thank all of those who PM me with their OCs and anyone who hasn't can still do so. I plan to make many addition to the army and this war. By the way, you don't have to do just good guys, I want to add OCs for the Athens army as well (it's only fair). Well, I'll try to post chapter 2 soon since it's actually done but I want to just edit over before it is posted. See you soon and please leave me a review...I love to hear your opinions!


End file.
